The Average 23 Year Old
by A Toxic Detective x
Summary: Meet Alex, an average 23 year old, until she meets The Doctor that is. She joins The Doctor, Amy and Rory on the TARDIS and they have amzing adventures. Will her and The Doctors friendship turn to something more? 11/OC
1. Chapter 1

The night of my 23rd birthday was the night that changed my life for good. That was the night I met the Doctor. And yes you are probably wondering what level of insanity medication am I on. But I'm not on any sort of medication. Oh no. Although when I first met him I thought I was on some sort of medication. To help my dyslexia perhaps? Soon enough I knew even I couldn't come up with something that insane, horrific and just truly terrifying! The Doctor wasn't the only person I met that night, I also met a married couple, named Amy and Rory Pond. Here is how it all started:

I'd just come in from my birthday 'party' which was less of a birthday party and more of a chance for my friends to go to a bar, get absolutely roaring drunk, then go off with some guys and leave me all on my lonesome. So after my 'friends' left me I decided I would go home to my small but clean flat on the outskirts of London. By the time I had arrived home it was only 8:30 (sad right!) so I decided that I would go for a nice jog to cool off after those horrid clubs and bars I had to go to. I skipped into my room and got changed into some running shorts and a running top. I grabbed my iPod, put it on shuffle and jogged down the stairs two at a time. Breaking out into the cool evening air I jogged off down the road, Bruno Mars' lazy song blasting in my ear drums.

I arrived back in my flat an hour later, puffed out and ready to collapse, I had ran further and for longer than I had before. I couldn't be stuffed to change into my pyjamas so I fell straight onto my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep (still wearing my sweaty shorts and top, uggh I regretted that later). _Vworp Vworp_ The sound that would soon mean the most to me, of course I didn't know that then! _Vworp Vworp _I awoke with a start,at first I thought it was my insane neighbour Mrs Bing doing her 2am hoover then I realised it was coming from inside my flat! Eek, I grabbed my trusty rounders bat and carefully wandered from my room jerking my head in different directions. My brown hair got stuck in my mouth but I was too scared out of my mind to remove it. My hands gripped the bat so hard my usually tanned knuckles went snow white. Then I heard voices two men, and one woman. The woman sounded Scottish, I followed the voices and reached the door to my living room. Luckily the light switch for the living room was on my side of the door so I flicked the light switch off. That was when the voices turned panicky, well the woman's and one of the men's anyway. The other man sounded cool, calm and collected, he spoke first "Listen if there is anyone out there, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" that was when the woman spoke up "Doctor, how do we know that the person outside this room isn't going to hurt _us_". I guess that was when I began to trust them, I turned the lights back on and all three people let out a sigh of relief. "Okay I'm coming in now, I'm armed so don't try ANYTHING!" I said through the door, my voice was shaking. I opened the door to the three people and a big blue box?

But that wasn't the weirdest thing that was going to happen that night. The woman was wearing a small denim skirt, a red top and a leather jacket. The man who had his arm wrapped around the woman protectively was wearing jeans, a checked shirt and one of those body warmer whatchamacallits! The final man was dressed the weirdest of them all, in a burgundy bow tie, tweed jacket with suspenders but I guess it kinda suited him. In quite an attractive way actually! As I stared at the suspicious man in my living room I realised something I had forgotten, I was still wearing my tiny, tight running shorts and sweaty see through white sports top. _Oh God _I thought to myself, _what a great way to make an impression!_ "Hello, anyone in there." He said. That was when I realised that I was still staring him over. I turned bright red "Yeah, um, huh, what are you doing in my living room?" That was when the only man who hadn't spoke yet said "Yeah, Doctor why are we in her living room when we were supposed to go to Barcelona, Spain?"  
>"Well, I honestly don't know if I had to guess I'd say the TARDIS sensed something or someone around here that she knew we had to meet!"<br>"Too bad we can't ask her then isn't it Doctor" The Scottish woman said sarcastically.  
>"Hold on a sec, you're in my living room and I don't even know who you are! Who are you?" I asked the three strangers in my living room.<br>"I am the Doctor" said the man in the bowtie  
>"Doctor who?" I asked<br>"Just the Doctor. These are my travelling companions Amy and Rory Pond. I have answered your question, now I get to ask one, who are you?"  
>"I'm Alexandra Hall but don't call me Alexandra or Lexi because I will kill you. But you can call me Alex, Lex or Alexis."<br>"Ooo, Doctor she's a feisty one, just your type, ay" Amy teased. My face which was just going back to its normal colour went bright red again with embarrassment  
>"Not the time Amy" he was starting to go red too, so I wasn't alone "We need to find out why the TARDIS landed us here" he turned to me and asked "Have any strange things been happening around here recently Alex?"<p>

Alex's POV

Great he had put me on the spot. Aha, an idea clicked in my head "Doctor I don't know anything off the top of my head but we can check the newspapers I haven't had time to read them yet!" I told the Doctor "Great idea Alex, I'm beginning to like you more and more!" He ruffled my hair and set off out the door to my living room Amy and Rory hot on his tail. "Umm Doctor, Amy and Rory they're in here". All three trudged back into the room, embarrassed. I passed the Doctor one, gave Amy and Rory the second one and I looked over the third one. "So Doctor what are we looking for?" Amy and I asked in unison. "Well Amy, Alex and Rorymwe are looking for anything out of the ordinary" The Doctor replied. "Doctor, how about this," Rory had a smirk on his face so I could tell he was about to prank The Doctor, "Army Vehicle Disappears **(A/N This is actually true, just so you know!)**, a British **(A/N Apart from the fact the vehicle wasnt British but Australian)** Army vehicle worth £74,000 has gone missing,"  
>"That sounds suspicious..." The Doctor said, he had fallen right into Rory's Trap!<br>"After being painted with camouflage!" Rory started laughing his head off and The Doctor started to hit him with his newspaper, this went on for about 5 minutes before Amy shouted in her loud Scottish voice "Boys, stop fighting! We need to get down to business!". Everybody cracked up at this, it was strange I felt more comfortable around them than most of my other friends. I felt like I really new them even though I had only known them for a hour or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hehehe I accidently forgot the disclaimer last time so here goes**

**I do not own Doctor Who and I never will because if I did own it Matt Smith would have put a restraining order on me by now!**

**Anyway I was listening/watching videos made by Bex19 on youtube, she makes great videos go check them out and if you really are gullible enough to think I am her than you are wrong! Nothing really happens in this chapter until the end I couldnt think of anything adventurous to write but I will get on to the better stuf soon! I promise! Right lets get down to business!**

**p.s I know this is a short chapter but I kept getting interuptted! I hate Homework!**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

After searching through all the papers we had still found nothing and everyone was starting to get tired, I can tell these sorts of things! I don't know who nodded off first but when I woke up Amy and Rory had fallen asleep on each other. _Awwww_ I thought _I wish I had someone like that_.I got up off my armchair; I had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position so my neck hurt. Rubbing it I walked off to try and find The Doctor as he was nowhere to be found. I searched everywhere even my bedroom! I had given up when I walked past my kitchen again, voices were coming from inside.  
>"Doctor, why did the TARDIS land us here?" Amy whispered quite loudly.<br>"To be honest Amy I have...no idea." The Doctor answered quietly.  
>"Well you don't hear that often!" Amy joked.<br>"Doctor, do you think the TARDIS made us land here because of Alex?" Rory asked quietly, so quiet that I had to strain my ear right up against the wall to hear them.

I decided that this was the best time to walk in; I opened the door and walked in.  
>"Mornin' everyone!" I said in an unusually happy voice, for me anyway! A series of Morning Alex came from everyone in the room. "Who wants breakfast?" I asked.<br>"What have you got?" Amy asked.  
>"Cereal, toast or croissants." I replied.<br>"I'll just have some toast! Thanks Alex." Amy said.  
>"I'll have some cereal, Thank Alex." Rory said gingerly, I suppose he was still wondering if I had heard what he said earlier.<br>"Okay, toast for Amy, cereal for Rory. How about you Doctor?" I asked, though he didn't reply, he was too deep in thought. "Doctor, Doctor, DOCTOR!" I shouted. He finally awoke from his thinking world and said "Ummm, I'm not really hungry I think I will just have some juice, thanks Alex!" just after he finished his sentence his stomach rumbled extremely loudly as if it disapproved of the sentence he had just uttered.  
>"Doctor, I know that you are starving..."<br>"How do you know that?" He said in an accusative voice.  
>"Well, your stomach just rumbled louder than thunder" I said back sarcastically.<br>"Oh yeah, sorry about that, when I start thinking, I never know if I'm hungry or not!" The Doctor apologised.  
>" That's fine, now what do you want to eat?" I asked<br>"Whatever you're having!" He replied. I set off around my kitchen and got Rory the cereal, put toast in for Amy and started heating the oven up for croissants for me and the Doctor. Amy's toast popped and I buttered it and asked her "Do you want jam or something like that?".  
>"Nah, I'll just have it plain, Thanks, I'm starving!" Amy replied, she and Rory started eating. Whilst the Doctor and I waited for the croissants. Soon Amy, Rory, the Doctor and I were eating in silence; we were all too hungry to speak. I think Rory had about 3 bowls of cereal!<p>

After clearing up we all returned to my living room and the Doctor, Amy and Rory started discussing about something called the TARDIS and why it brought them here. They kept pointing to the blue police box over in the corner, so I put two and two together and assumed that the box was the TARDIS. "Uh, Doctor why did you land here and how did you get into my living room?" I butted in.  
>"Well it'd be better to show you!" He replied.<br>"What go inside, it's tiny, wouldn't that be a bit intimate?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.  
>"Nope" He said and walked through the double doors. I followed him and what I saw was magnificent. It wasn't tiny in anybody's mind!<p>

The Doctor's POV

I love watching people's first sights of the inside of the TARDIS; it renews my faith in things. And Alex is no different. I turned to look around my beautiful TARDIS. When I heard a THUD behind me I turned around to see Alex on the floor, "Doctor" she said weakly. "RORY GET IN HERE NOW!" I bellowed out the doors.

Alex's POV

One moment I was standing up the next I was on the floor and I couldn't stand, I couldn't see. I tried to call out but it came out as a weak whisper "Doctor", before I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review with ideas these lovely people have already reviewed:**

**mericat - I had this idea in my head for ages and I thought about how embarrasing it would be if it happened to me!**

**Anonymous Reviewer with the name victoria () - Here you go here is another chapter!**

**Simpa007 - Thanks for the advice! Hope you got my PM too!**

**Luv **

**G**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have to practice for my drama exam which is on Wednesday and I also thought I was coming down with flu, when it was actually a cold! Anyway... **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who**

**This chapter is over 1,000 words! YAY! Here we go Chaaaapterr 3!**

Alex's POV

Three people flashed before my eyes. First the Doctor appeared then there was a bright flash and he was replaced with a man in a trench coat, pinstripe suit and trainers then another flash and a man wearing a leather jacket jumper and jeans. _Who are these people_ I wonder. Then I finally open my eyes to see that the Doctor, Amy and Rory were all standing over me. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

The Doctor's POV

Rory rushed into the TARDIS and started checking Alex's pulse. "Why did she faint? Is there anything wrong with her?" I half-shouted half-asked Rory.  
>"Don't worry Doctor, stop panicking, everything's fine. She is still breathing." Rory replied calmly in his 'nurse' voice. I heard a sharp intake of breath; I looked up and saw Amy staring at Alex open-mouthed.<br>"Doctor, Rory, is she okay?" Amy asked panic in her voice.  
>"Just as I told the Doctor, she is fine, but the puzzle is I don't know why she fainted. She should wake up any minute" and just as Rory finished that sentence, I heard a weak intake of breath and Alex's eyes fluttered open.<p>

Alex's POV

My eyes were heavy and I couldn't feel my legs. "Hello" I said weakly.  
>"Hi" The Doctor said back to me in a soft voice.<br>"Can you stand?" Rory asked.  
>"Yeah, I think so." I replied, wincing as I tried to stand up "My legs have died that's all" I winced again and the Doctor and Rory each took one of my arms and helped me up. They moved me over to one of the railings and I grabbed hold. "Alex, do you remember anything?" the Doctor asked. I didn't want to tell him about what I'd seen, not yet at least, not until I knew what they meant. "No, I only remember entering the TARDIS then I fell to the ground and I blacked out." I finally said, deciding it was the safest path to take.<br>"Oh, ok then" I think he could sense I was hiding something "Do you think you can wait here for a bit while I scan for alien technology." He must've seen the worry on my face because he continued with "Don't worry Alex; it's only a last resort! You always have to check these things!" I let the Doctor get on with his scanning and turned to Amy and Rory and asked them "This ship is obviously alien, so are you three aliens?"  
>"Rory and I are perfectly human!" Amy told me.<br>"But I'm not!" the Doctor exclaimed.  
>"But you look human!" I said to the Doctor.<br>"Well I am quite like you except for this. Give me your hands." He said, coming toward me hands outstretched. I gave him my hands and he brought them up to where his heart, no wait, hearts were beating. I pulled away in surprise. "No way. You have TWO hearts?" I gasped.  
>"Does that prove that I'm alien?" The Doctor asked.<br>"Yeah. Pretty much." I stammered.  
>"Good. Now back to the scanner!" and he bounded back to the console.<p>

Amy, Rory and I started chatting about their adventures with the Doctor while the console hummed behind us. After about 10 minutes the Doctor coughed to get our attention, he had to couch a few times as Rory and Amy were telling me of the Doctor's obsession with fezzes, Stetsons and bowties and it was killing me with laughter.  
>"Alex I have to tell you something, I found some alien technology" I had to use all my energy to stop from smirking at his cute obsessions.<br>"That great, where is it?" I asked finally no longer laughing as adrenalin rushed through me.  
>"Yeah, that's the problem. Alex, it's in your flat and its going to blow up in approximately 3 minutes."<p>

"What!" I yelled "We need to find it before it blows up everything I have!"  
>"Well let's not waste time yelling and go find it" Amy shouted at us. Amy, Rory, the Doctor and I flew out the TARDIS doors and started searching my home. 2 ½ minutes later and we still hadn't found anything. We were still searching when the Doctor forced us back onto the TARDIS. I sat on the floor of the TARDIS and time seemed to slow down around me. I felt the TARDIS shake ever so slightly. I knew that it had happened, that was when I started to enter panic mode.<p>

"Doctor, what the hell am I gonna do? Where am I gonna live? I don't have any money! Or clothes! Oh god, Oh no!" I shouted at no-one in particular.  
>"Well you could live here on the TARDIS!" Amy said gingerly "That would be fine, wouldn't it Doctor?"<br>"Yeah that would be great!" the Doctor agreed.  
>"Okay" I was starting to calm down "But what about clothes?"<br>"No problem at all. The TARDIS has a giant wardrobe. You can use those clothes!"  
>"Oh you guys are great! I love you all!" I said, and I really meant it. I went over to the three of them and gave them a hug.<p>

"Now that all that stuff is over how about we go adventuring!" the Doctor exclaimed. Running round the console like a child on a sugar high. "Doctor is there a bedroom I can take a nap in?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, hold on a sec. I will just get the TARDIS to build you one." He replied.<br>"Doctor" Amy said "Don't give her bunk beds!"  
>"But bunk beds are so cool!" The Doctor whined.<br>"I'd rather have a double please Doctor!" I butted in.  
>"Fine!" He agreed, though you could see he didn't want to.<br>"Thank You!" I said and he gave me directions to my bedroom. I set off in hopes of getting a good nap in a nice warm bed. I found the door to my bedroom and walked inside. It was almost as big as my entire flat; I had an en-suite bathroom as well. I quietly thanked the Doctor and the TARDIS in my head and went toward the comfy bed and fell right asleep. The thing was, which I hadn't realised yet, for the second night in a row, I had fallen asleep fully clothed.

**A/N Boom! Was that a shock? Did you like this chapter! I need more reviews! Come on people, if you want more, you gotta review! I want at least 3 moore reviews because this is chapter 3 and you won't get no more story 'till you review!**

**Love from Me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know this is a short chapter but I wanted, no needed, to get something up before Christmas. Which Reminds me MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! I hope you will be glad to hear that I think my Drama exam went well! Anyway on with the story!**

When I woke up the next morning I decided to go for a wander around my new home, falling asleep so quickly last night made me not notice my new room. It was almost the size of my entire flat; everything was brand new and shiny. The bed wasn't a double like I had thought last night but a queen size with soft pure cotton sheets, quilt and silk pillow coverings. I wandered into my en-suite bathroom and saw a giant bath stretching across the left side of the room _more than enough for two_ I thought (sometimes I have a very dirty mind!), it had holes that must have been for jets. There was a giant mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I went back into my bedroom and looked into the giant wardrobe that was against the wall opposite my bed. In my astonishment it was filled with clothes, everything were things I like to wear, jeans, t-shirts, the occasional skirt. I finally decided on a pair of super skinny jeans, a plain black top, a green hoodie and black trainers. As soon as I had finished changing I heard a knock on my door "It's open!" I yelled and Amy came in.  
>"Hey, I was wondering if you needed help finding your way to the kitchen because when I first arrived I got lost on the TARDIS almost immediately!" She asked.<br>"That'd be great thanks Amy!" I replied, so we walked off down the corridor together and boy was Amy right if she hadn't been leading me I would have gotten lost!

When we arrived at the kitchen I smelt my favourite breakfast, fried egg on toast with bacon and sausages. "Which wonderful person is cooking the best breakfast in the world?" I said entering the TARDIS kitchen.  
>"I am!" The Doctor replied.<br>"Great how did you know that I love this stuff?" I asked  
>"I didn't. It's my favourite breakfast too!"<br>"Where are the ingredients cause I want some too?"  
>"Don't worry about that I have made more than enough for just me. We can share!" He beamed at me and I blushed <em>Whoa why'd I blush I don't like him, do I?<em> He finished cooking and then served it. Amy and Rory each had a couple of slices of toast and some jam. All four of us chatted while we ate and the Doctor told me some embarrassing stories about Amy and Rory and how Amy had snogged him on her wedding night, which kind of made me jealous but I pushed past it and laughed at the stories that were being told. I hadn't had one of those fainting fits again yet but I guessed there wer more to come!

When we had all finished we returned to the control room and the Doctor started bouncing around the console talking about things that totally confused me, I looked over to Amy and Rory and noticed that they looked confused too. The Doctor interrupted my confusion by saying "How about it then?" Amy, Rory and I nodded and agreed, no idea where we going, when we going and what we were going to do!

**A/N Yes it is tiny but its good, yes? Please leave a review and tell me!  
>Merry Christmas<br>Luv Georgia**


End file.
